Nothing hurts like love
by BCshipper
Summary: It's finished! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

It's set in season 5, between Fury and Sleepind Dogs Lie. Could Cruz make Bosco jealous?

She was stuck in beat. She hated it, no wrong word she DETESTED it. Robberies, burglaries, traffic offences and domestic violence drove her round the bend. It was kid's stuff. She was longing for some action; adrenalin rushing and there was none. No gang wars, drug dealers, smugglers, mobsters, nothing and that doing nothing infuriated her most. Every day when she had to put her uniform on she felt deep contempt. Contempt for herself that knowing so well how to push right buttons and elude what seemed to be inevitable she couldn't play it out to her advantage. She could really consider herself lucky lately, first getting shot, then getting demoted and now getting raped while working undercover. The moment she entered her office her blood was up. Another huge pile of reports was on her desk waiting to be corrected. She wanted to scream and bang on the wall with her fists but decided against it. She would grin and bear it, there was no way she would give them satisfaction.

"Sarge, there's been a burglary on Lex and 131. Bosco and Monroe are there but they will need some back- up. Go and handle it."- Swersky said to her as she was handing him half of the corrected reports. To be honest she was thankful for every chance just to get away from station and desk. After her rape she was not only left in beat but also riding desk permanently. Swersky's order. They had a serious talk in his office, something about taking it easy, needing time to heal, bla bla bla and she was stuck here. And every minute was killing her. Because all she needed to get over this mess was her work, the best and only remedy that never let her down. It was simple, if you don't have chance and time to think about it, sooner or later you will forget about it. It was an ostrich tactic, to bury your head in sand, a coward's way, but she would never admit it. Just as the fact that all the horrific memories would eventually come flooding back and she would be forced to face them. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to deal with it. She was mentally exhausted with all blows she received lately and just didn't have strength to fight anymore. Deep down she knew that she wasn't also prepared for that because she was alone. If only there were somebody that would help her, support her and just be there for her it would be easier. Once it was, when her sister died, but now he was gone and would never be back. There has been too much between them, it was a hopeless case. All together was putting her in pessimistic mood. She left the station and as she was making for her car something made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Hey Cruz we are both heading for the same direction so give me a lift, will ya?"- Jelly asked, making himself comfortable in passenger seat, not even glancing at her as he was stirring his coffee, half of which was probably sugar.

"Somebody is going to pay."- she muttered under her breath as she got into the car.

He wasn't the first person that tried her patience today and probably not the last. But the next one would see what happens when you tease a peeved tigress.

" If you spill just a tiny drop of your sticky, sugary coffee in my car I promise you will lose 20 pounds."- she said emotionlessly.

"How?"- he asked baffled. This woman was strange.

"I will make sure that nobody will let you into a car and you will walk on your foot for the next twenty years."- she answered airily, but Jelly got the clue. Today was the day. He had to be careful both with his coffee and tongue if he wanted to make it from this car alive. When they came there Cruz pulled over and parked, breaking probably every possible rule. Oh, come on. What could they do? Give her a parking ticket? Funny indeed. Hello, she was a police officer herself. Beside she would like to see the brave one that would dare to give her, infamous Sergeant Cruz a parking ticket. The mere thought of it made her chuckle.

"Go straight and enter the yellow building over there."- Jelly said as they got out of the car. He started walking in the opposite direction.

"And you, where the hell are you going?"- she asked.

"To buy a donut. It's not my case. Remember apartment number 23F."- he said and disappeared. One moment, did he say apartment? No way, it meant that she would have to put up with a rowdy man, furious because somebody invaded his territory and brawling about their ineffectiveness, inability to protect decent citizens and so on. A woman would be even worse, whining, hysterical, scared and crazy. Bosco would be thrilled to bits to play his role of knight in shining armour coming to rescue another damsel in distress. Probably he has already showed how "protective" he can be. She tried to be cynical about it but felt only a stab of pain. Why the hell it bothered her so much? People thought she was cold, evil bitch devoid of human feelings, hurting other people for pleasure. And it should remain this way.

When she entered the apartment it was already crowded. It looked like a normal crime scene with experts in gloves looking for fingerprints, traces of blood, anything that could be labeled as evidence and checking what was stolen. It was pretty hard as the intruders made a total mess. Some papers, or files, shattered glass, books, clothes were all over the floor. But it seemed to be a nice, cosy apartment, her style.

She walked around a bit, looking carefully. Then her eyes focused on a particular sight. Bosco, Monroe and another person were standing in the corner and talking. He was a tall, dark- haired man, quite handsome for her taste. Something about his features was oddly familiar. She must have seen this man before, but where? Not wanting to disturb cops working here and curious about enigmatic man she decided to approach them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sarge, it's Mr. Jamieson. He is the owner of the apartment. He was in work when the break-in took place."- it was Bosco who noticed her first and filled her in on what happened.

Cruz turned her head and now was looking straight into the stranger's eyes. Now she was sure that she met him before but she couldn't put the finger on how and where.

"Do you suspect anybody of doing this?"- she asked him calmly, stupid question but it was standard procedure.

"No, unless it was one of my patient unsatisfied with my methods of suppressing anger. "- he tried to joke but it fell flat.

"I'm psychologist."- he added seeing Cruz's bit disoriented face. Another smartass, Bosco thought and rolled his eyes showing his annoyance. But then something shocked him. He saw Cruz giving this guy a shy, faint smile. Bosco was stunned into silence, Monroe probably too with what was happening. Cruz and Mr. Jamison were looking at each other and sharing a smile.

"Sarge, we are done here. Fingerprints are taken, no traces of blood. We are heading back and will run some analysis to see whether they match the one taken two weeks ago from a similar case. "- one of 55 officers came to Cruz to tell her what they managed to do.

"O.K. I will meet you there in an hour. And keep me informed."- she said and the officer retreated. Mr. Jamieson was intently staring at her, she could feel it, but strangely it didn't disturb her. But it bothered Bosco. This smile and look thing and her actually being nice to that guy, he didn't really like that.

" You are Maritza, Maritza Cruz!"- the guy suddenly said, now easily recognizing her.

"Sorry, but I don't…"- Cruz answered a bit unsure and taken aback.

"We were together in class. I was a bookish, shy boy in fact was your secret admirer. But I never had enough courage to utter a word in presence of the most beautiful girl in the school. So I guess you don't remember me."- he explained it and slightly blushed as looked at Cruz.

"You were wearing glasses and sitting it the back, near the window, right?"- she asked in a playful tone a flicker of recognition in her eyes.

"So you remember me! I would never thought …."- he started but was interrupted.

"Sarge, Swersky needs you in house now. He just radioed."- Bosco cut in. It was a bent, Swersky only told him to get back to the station soon. But he didn't like what was happening in front of his eyes. Cruz was flirting with another men, their crime victim and was having fun. Now he regretted calling back- up.

"It was nice to see you again. Call me someday."- now she gave him a wide, amiable grin and made for door, Bosco and Monroe after her.

"Sure, but I have a feeling that I will see you sooner."- he said and waved a goodbye.

"Oh my, I can't believe it, you having a secret admirer."-as soon as they got out Monroe started teasing Cruz, but in a friendly way.

"Stop it, we are just school friends, there was nothing more."- Cruz wanted to drop it as quickly as possible.

"But there could be now. I can smell romance with my nose. He is hot and hitting on you."-Monroe said as if she was giving her a piece of girlish advice. Her and Cruz started to befriend after the rape.

"You think?"- Cruz asked innocently, suddenly preoccupied with looking at her nails.

"Are you blind? Ask Bosco, he is an expert in this field."- Monroe said and looked expectantly at him.

"What? What do you want me to tell? It's Cruz choice not mine, not yours, Monroe. So drop this chit-chat and don't meddle."- Bosco's anger focused on Monroe, his tone was harsh yet he tried it to sound matter-of-factly.

"So you think I should give him a chance?"- Cruz asked Bosco in unemotional, calm voice with a hint of irony. Who on earth could be better to give some advice on possible date than ex- boyfriend? This was ridiculous.

"Definitely."- he answered harshly and pushing Monroe a bit he passed them angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

We are back!

Cruz knew perfectly well why she was having the pleasure of riding the desk with Swersky himself today. She would probably be on the streets now, catching some drug dealer if it hadn't been for yesterday's accident. They got a call that there was a murder in neighbourhood and she really wanted to handle it. To get away from paperwork, break free from station and all this strange stares everybody was giving her. Her dogged persistence paid off, Swersky gave in and let her go. But there was no way she would go on her own. And asthere was nobody who could give her tender loving care he went with her, leaving some officer she didn't know in charge. When they arrived at the crime scene she had a deep misgiving that she wasn't going to like what she would meet. That she pushed her luck too far this time. And she was right.

"Lieu, what are you doing here?"- Jelly showed up out of nowhere with inseparable cup of coffee in his hand. Then he shifted his focus from Swersky to Cruz, eyeing her quizzically.

"We were in neighbourhood."- she said a first logical explanation that could be accepted. It was obviously a lie but who would care?

"So what do you have?"- Swersky asked transferring their attention to their victim. He also turned a blind eye to her lie. She didn't expect this.

" A white girl in her early twenties. Somebody called and we found her here in a dark alley. She's dead for approximately four hours."- he said as they were making for the little crowd of experts taking pictures and traces. Still from this distance she couldn't make out anything. But as they approached the body she felt a knot forming in her stomach. She came nearer to their victim and leaned.

"She was probably beaten do death and raped but we can't tell for sure without autopsy."- Jelly continued unaware of Cruz's reaction as she was now kneeling in front of the body. Memories she desperately tried to blot out came flooding back. And they brought all the pain, shame, fear, insecurity and powerlessness; all she tried to forget and get rid of. But it was permanently imprinted in her mind; it became a part of her. It only made her realize that she was hiding and eluding these feelings and every case like that would affect her deeply, provoke emotions she wasn't sure she would be able to confront. She wouldn't be the same cold, professional Sergeant any more, pitying the girls who allowed this to be done to them but one of them, a victim that happens to be a police officer herself, somebody that should be able to protect not only herself but others.

"Sergeant, are you O.K.?"- Swersky asked her cautiously.

"Yeah' it's all right."- she answered lightly, turned around and stood up. Cruz tried to behave and look normal, but couldn't hide it from Swersky. He could see that something was going on with her. She was extremely pale, not paying attention and lost in thought. As he was talking with Jelly about things that had to done and people that had to be sent for he was giving her brief glances. He noticed corners of her mouth turning down, and her futile effort to fight back tears. Suddenly, she pushed Jelly and broke into a run not wanting anybody to see her crying.

That's why she could forget about ACU for another couple of months. Hell she could forget about working on the streets too. Swersky was watching her like a hawk. Even this moment he was throwing her a worried look; she could feel it. And it was irritating her. She lifted her head and flashed him a fake saccharine smile. As he immediately turned his eyes to the file lying in front of him, she did the same and focused on the report she was reading. She didn't notice that somebody approached them.

"Hey, Maritza."- she heard a shy voice and saw Jamieson, standing in front of her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"- Cruz was kind of surprised. She didn't expect to see him at all. Even this call-me thing was pretty unimaginable and distant. But when the initial confusion passed a trace of smile played across her lips.

"I came to ask whether there is any progress in my case?"- he said.

"Sorry, but there's none. I highly doubt we will be able to catch burglars."- she answered, genuine sympathy in her voice. There was a moment's silence before he replied.

"Actually I wanted to see you again and it was just an excuse."- he murmured timidly.

Swersky meaningfully cleared his throat. His protective instinct has just kicked in.

"Lieu, this is Mr. Jamieson, our burglary victim from Lex and 131. "- so much for introduction, she wasn't a type of person that would give more information than absolutely necessary. That's why he didn't knew anything about his Sergeant, except that she detested Yokas, riding desk and receiving unwanted support.

"We are schoolmates."- she added after a while. Swersky looked searchingly at the young men as he was assessing him and whether he had honourable intentions toward Cruz.

"It's nice to meet you Lieutenant. And please call me David."- he said and extended a ringless hand. Swersky warmed a little bit to him.

"So David, what do you do for a living? Where do you work?"- Swersky asked.

"It's some interrogation or what?"- Cruz sassed and rolled her eyes. Outburst of anger was coming but if this guy knew her he had to be accustomed to her fiery temperament.

"Maritza, I thought maybe, um, we could have a cup of coffee together?"- David asked a bit unsure of how she would react to this. He also wanted to ease the tension that created between police officers.

" Well, yeah but I can't now. I'm working."- she answered. She didn't feel like meeting and for sure building up a relationship. The timing was pretty poor considering what happened lately.

"You can have your lunch break now if you want Sergeant."-Swersky said, his eyes focused on the file on the desk. Cruz hesitated for a moment. "Oh come on, coffee won't kill you. Beside he is a nice guy."- she thought to herself.

"Hey, so what are you waiting for?"- she said and passed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Bosco was desperately trying to find Cruz. She was nowhere in sight. He checked her office, ACU, beat, narcotics and he stillcouldn't find her. It was just as if she had vanished off the face of the earth. He was damn sure that she should be in the precinct now, they started shift together and she was on the roll call. He was running from one unit to another like a crazy and nothing. He needed her to sign some reports that should be handed in yesterday and well, he would be in dire straits if she wouldn't show up somewhere soon. Now he was standing at the bottom of the stairs and thinking which piece of the puzzle he missed.

"Hey Bosco, what are you doing, preparing yourself for the NY marathon?"- Monroe teased him. His cheeks were burning and he was gasping for air.

"No, just looking for Cruz, kinda similar."- he answered, he needed a few more minutes to get his breath back.

"Lieu said she is on her lunch break."- Monroe said slyly. For Bosco there was no point in continuing this talk. Now his mind raced, trying to think of a way out of the situation. The soft option would be putting file on her desk and then pass the buck on her. It was either she or patrol sergeant he would run into problem with. But he wasn't sure he could handle her wrath path. For the time being he decided to put it on her desk and hope not to run into patrol sergeant. He could easily keep out of his way for an hour. He turned around and took the stairs two at a time, heading for her office.

"Guess with who."-Monroe added innocently. Bosco turned around to face her and made this typical wry grimace. Then he took a few heavy steps down, passed her and turned around so that they switched the round. She was still standing on the stairs, the very first one and he was standing on the floor. He could now see everybody that was going down the stairs, leaving the precinct turmoil behind his back.

"Mixture of Mr. Smarty Pants and I-am-helpless-and-can't-tie-my-shoelace?"- he retorted.

"What's wrong with him that makes you hate his guts so much? "- Monroe asked a bit baffled by Bosco behaviour.

"Everything. You know how vulnerable Cruz can be after, you know, the thing that happened and he is now probably manipulating her into something she would regret later. He is using that she is suffering and defenseless."- he hissed, not wanting to give away Cruz's secret.

"I don't believe you. He is such a nice and sweet guy, he just took her for a cappuccino not for therapy session."- Monroe replied bluntly.

"So he got to you with his psycho-bubble. What did he told you, huh?"- he said, now pretty pissed.

"That you are a classic case of jealous ex-boyfriend syndrome. Totally incurable."- Monroe answered.

"He really said that!"- Bosco shouted, now he was furious. And was making a scene in front of the station.

"No, but you are acting like a one. Sour grapes sucks, doesn't it, Bosco?"- Monroe tempted him. Bosco tried to calm his nerves a bit and to keep his anger at bay. Controlling his temper wasn't an easy task. He took a deep breath and tried to reason with her.

"Cruz is sort of a friend to me as much as to you. I don't want to see her suffer, no matter what she did to me. Brotherly concern, that's all. No hidden agendas."- he said quite calmly.

"You know that incest is penal act?"- Monroe asked him ironically. She wouldn't let it go so easily. But this time she provoked him for good.

"Get over it Monroe. Everything between Cruz and me is, thank God, finished. It was the worst thing that happened to me. And…"-he was talking as if he had to vent all emotions that were mounting since shooting in hotel room and were suppressed inside him.

"Bos…"- Monroe started uneasy but he didn't listen.

"And I won't make the same mistake twice. No way in hell, been there done that, never intend on going back. It's just that I don't like him."- he finished and then heard something that made his blood froze in veins.

"But she likes him."-a voice behind his back said evenly but neither Monroe nor Bosco were mislead by her tone. A storm was brewing. A tremendous one. "Boscorelli, it's time to make your last wish."- he thought as he plucked up some courage to turn around and face Cruz.

"And SHE would be grateful if you two would stop prying and meddling into HER affairs. And eventually screw everything up. Because SHE can take care of herself and more importantly it's none of your DAMN BUSINESS. Or maybe they added "mess with your superior's personal life you gonna get a reward" chapter to the patrol guide?"- Cruz's voice was hard and dangerous with a hint of irony. When she was speaking she was giving them dirty looks as if she was daring them to stand up to her. But they were standing patiently, waiting for her to end, none of them having death wish. Even Bosco suppressed the overwhelming urge to answer back.

She stared coldly at Bosco for a moment, her eyes flashed with hurt. Then she snatched the files he was holding and quickly made for her office.


	5. Chapter 5

"You could have warned me."- Bosco said, his voice full of reproach. They were heading outside the station to their car. Now they were passing Lieu's desk.

"I tried, don't blame me."- Monroe bit back.

"You could have tried harder."- he retorted harshly, hinting that he was a bit disappointed with her behaviour. She get him into this mess, she should find out the way to get him out of it. But all he got from Monroe was a mocking look.

"Try to read my lips next time."- Monroe said dryly.

"Thanks to you I'm sunk. She will make my life living hell now. "- Bosco wailed.

"You were asking for trouble with this big mouth of yours. Next time try to keep it shut when she is around."- she spat back.

"It's not that easy, you know."- Bosco answered genuinely. Every time she was there he just couldn't bite his tongue and stop as if he was possessed by devil.

"How could I put up with you for so long?"- Monroe asked unmoved and rolled her eyes to show her irritation.

Cruz made it to her office in a record time. Seeing her temper tantrum people tried to stay out of her way. Those who blocked it got knocked to the ground, bumped into, pushed or at least scolded. It was evident that she was furious and everybody pitied the one who provoked her. It wasn't such a secret who could be responsible for it. Only one person could evoke such rage in her. Poor Bosco caught it this time. You always have some compassion for the victim, right? The signal that she reached her den and the coast was clear and safe was a loud slamming of the door. It was better to leave her alone for a few hours. She would cool off and be back to her normal bitchy self.

As she shut the door to her office, Cruz leaned against it, supporting her back. What she heard hurt her deeply even though their love affair has been finished long time ago. There was no way it could last in that form, any form; they didn't treat each other seriously. See how it ended? He betrayed her trust, she used and manipulated him and finallythey were pointing guns at each other. It wouldn't work out even if they would say "let's start from the scratch and put the past behind". Simply there was to many things they couldn't forget let alone forgive each other. Not that she expected declaration of unconditional and eternal love from him. Funny, indeed.But the last events moved them one stage further, some kind of understanding started to develop. At first the way he behaved was confusing her, she closed that chapter of her life. But then something changed; she actually started to believe that… yeah that was indeed a good question what she dreamt up. Apparently she read too much between the lines, assigning deeper meaning to his action when it was pretty shallow.

"Don't be a drippy, whining idiot and get a grip on yourself."- she thought as she angrily wiped single tear running through her cheek.

"Screw him."- she said under her breath to herself. Her face tightened and determination could be seen in her eyes. She was probably thinking about every possible way to knock him down. Urge to pay him back irresistible, to show him how does it feel to be treated this way. It helped her to cool off. After an hour she was calm and exhausted, these thoughts racing in her mind and intense emotions were wearing her out. Cruz moved toward her desk and flipped through some reports but she still couldn't focus. Not on this. There was something that was repelling her from her work. As she looked around something caught her glance. She hesitantly extended her hand toward phone as if she was fighting an inner battle. She picked up the receiver and called a number scribbled on a scrap of paper. After third dial tone somebody picked it up. Immediately she started talking not giving the other person chance to say hello.

"Hey, um I gave some thought to what you asked me and you know maybe if the offer still stands I could say…YES."- she said softly, trace of nervousness in her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Bosco felt really sorry for what he said. Under no circumstances did she deserve such meanness and cruelty from him, especially now, when she was extra- sensitive and fragile after the rape. He wasn't a person that words like "forgive me" or just simple "sorry" would come out easily from, but neither was she. Yet he decided to give it a try. It didn't turn out as he expected. When he finally found some spunk to go and talk to her, the words stuck in his throat. After a moment of unbearable silence and her hard, suspicious look he finally managed to utter: " Cruz, I didn't…" just to be cut short, scoffed, carpingly criticized and finally scolded like a dull child. Since then she was deliberately avoiding him, planning her shifts carefully so that they wouldn't have to see each other. If they happened to be in the same room she would leave it right away. The only thing that could force her to stay in it was her own stubbornness. If she were the one backing down that would mean that his words affected her. That she was hurt because of what he said. And there was no way in hell she would show him that she was giving a damn. So she just kept on ignoring him, cutting him dead as if Maurice Boscorelli had never existed. The only signs that indicated that she acknowledged his presence were subtle, caustic comments, snide remarks that seemed to be throwaway but were like implacable, poisoned arrows pointed directly at him. Always invisible and evasive but painful when they hit home. There was a touch of cruel irony, detectable only for him in everything she said but when she was talking it was never addressed to him, just occasionally she was giving him brief, distant glances as if he was a disturbing fly that should be swatted. Her behaviour was exhausting him, his patience and making the pang of guilt he felt slowly disappear. Just as he expected his life sucked, thanks to her.

Strangely, today she was unnaturally nice to him, meaning coldly professional. He tried to be alert but there seemed to be nothing unusual. No tempting, nagging, teasing, she was treating him like every other officer working in 55. She even told him that he was late with his reports and she expected them on her desk in an hour, all the reports from the last month, which he hadn't even started to write, funny indeed, but still it was better than yesterday. Yesterday he was a bug, today a human being. Inferior to her, but still a human being. She was up to something he was sure; he knew pretty well this innocent look on her face. It has always meant troubles. Deep troubles. He could never put the finger on what she had in this little, brilliant mind of hers and today wasn't exception. The question was how unpleasant it would be for him. But when it came to Cruz you could never tell. She was unpredictable. He hoped that she got over with his words and her patronizing, aggressive, casual attitude would be back sooner than he expected. There was nothing to worry about; it was just his imagination. Lately he's become so suspicious that it was probably the first phase of paranoia. As the hours were passing and there was nothing extraordinary, fishy and queer or that would make him distrustful, he could let out a long breath of relief and consider it some semblance of normality. Him and Monroe were back from lunch break. They had to fill in some reports and Bosco had some extra paperwork to catch on. Guess why? Yeah it was his favourite, beloved Sergeant's doing, sarcasm intended. They were standing near Lieu's desk waiting for some blank sheets and forms to be given by desk Sergeant. Davis showed up there too and immediately they were lost in a friendly, relaxing chat. Even Swersky joined them and didn't tell off about wasting time. And then it hit him. What he saw shocked him, probably all of them. They were stunned into silence. Cruz appeared in the entrance door, giggling and chattering happily. She was all smiles but the fact that disturbed Bosco the most was that she wasn't alone. The smart-ass psychologist accompanied her. His eyes narrowed as he saw her delicate fingers intertwined with his large ones. She wasn't a girl that would cuddle you and kiss you endlessly when having an audience. And that little action meant a lot. More than anything else. He felt as if somebody punched him hard in the stomach. They never did this lovey-dovey-in-front-everybody thing. He could never hug her or even touch her hand when others were around. There was only one occasion when they were behaving like a couple; he was playing with her fingers, gently caressing her hand. But even then he was afraid that somebody would walk into her office and next day their love affair would be a latest piece of gossip. And now she was displaying ostentatiously that there was something between her and this egg- head. "If you've got it, flaunt it" and she was this time. And this stood for one thing, it wasn't only a flirtation or fling, this time it was serious as she was getting emotionally committed.


	7. Chapter 7

Bosco's thoughts are in italics. Have fun and please leave review.

"You are late."- Swersky said. He looked at his watch and added "Twenty minutes."

Cruz didn't reply verbally, her only answer was a dirty look she threw him, something of similar meaning to "Bite me."

"It's not Maritza's fault. I just couldn't let her go, so don't blame her, Sir."- David said earnestly.

"_So Mr. Know-all knows how to suck up? Oh come on, make a complete idiot of yourself trying to flatter Lieu, you jagoff!"_- Bosco thought, malicious grin appeared on his face.

" No need to worry, David. She is staying in my good book as long as she scores her number of collars."- Swersky replied somewhat folksy and he unknitted his brow. He was coming to like the young man.

"_David! Since when they are chumming up with this jerk? Monroe we are going to talk. SERIOUSLY."-_ Bosco locked his eyes with Monroe's and he could see fear in them.

"_So you knew something and didn't share? Yeah, be afraid, you have a reason."_

"So you two had lunch together?"- Davis asked incredulously. He still couldn't believe that the girl standing in front of him could be Cruz. He had never seen her so ..., yeah the word was HAPPY.

"Yep, and then we strolled around the park for a while. "- Cruz spoke for the first time. And she was boasting.

"And then I wanted to walk you to the station and you didn't want to agree."- David said playfully and turned his head so that he was facing her. Now they were sharing a shy smile.

"But you managed to persuade her."- Bosco spoke in a honeyed voice but those who had to bear with him recognized the mocking, sarcastic tone. Including Cruz.

"Streets could be dangerous for a single, attractive woman."- David replied.

"_Are you kidding me? Or playing dumb? She is ACU Sergeant; do you have any idea what it is? Streets dangerous to her? Not as much as you messing with her head._"- Bosco thought, anger bubbling up. 

"Yeah, if you hadn't walked her many things might or MIGHT NOT have happened. "- Bosco answered calmly, his obvious hint made the color rush to Cruz's cheeks.

"Oh I see that great minds think alike."- David said waggishly. He didn't notice the cryptic message in Bosco's words and was pretty satisfied that he reached understanding with another Cruz's friend. He didn't see that all Bosco said was meant to offend him in one way or another.

_"So he is licking my boots now? Whoop-de-do, I am gonna become a member of this mutual admiration society."_

" Oh really? Because Bosco has only one-track mind. ALL he ever talks about is sex."- Cruz bit back sarcastically. To see Bosco furious and bristling around and because of her was bringing her some kind of perverse satisfaction. She was unbeatable when it came to one thing, embarrassing people and getting on his wick. So now all of them were left speechless and uneasy how to deal with this uncalled-for comment of hers. She was trying to stifle an impish grin but her eyes gave her away. Undeniably, she was pleased with herself and didn't even flinch while Bosco was looking daggers at her. But it was Cruz in a nutshell. Even now she was challenging him. After a while Monroe broke this strained silence, trying to shift their attention to something else and clear the atmosphere.

" You got a teddy bear, how nice. Nobody ever gave me a one."- Monroe said and gave Davis a meaningful look.

Indeed Cruz was holding something big, downy, woolly and baby pink. You could tell it was some kind of animal, judging from long, floppy ears it could a dog or maybe elephant. To tell what it really presented was beyond Bosco's power. Beside the fluffiness of the situation was making him sick.

"Actually she won it for me."- he corrected and seeing their baffled faces, except of course Bosco, continued " We were walking and there was this shooting gallery and you know the guy working there were encouraging to take a shot and well they were teasing that I should win a bear and well..."- David babbled.

_"Oh, God and they say that the fittest survives? How this walking naivety could last so long in this jungle called NY?"-_Bosco reflected and then it hit him.

"_Stop pitying him you idiot, it's what he wants, to put your vigilance to sleep with this Oh-I-am-so-innocent. The little sneaky fox is playing on her heart- strings to make her dance to his tune. But it's not gonna happen, oh I will make sure of that_."- Bosco was full of determination.

"The guy pissed me off so I taught him a lesson."- Cruz finished for him and passed him the bear or whatever it was. After a moment of hesitation she gave him a peck on the cheek and said goodbye. In her opinion she had already wasted too much time on this and wanted to get back to her work.

"It was nice too meet you all, Lieutenant."- David said, nodded at Swersky and retreated.

Momentarily Monroe, Davis and Swersky were back in their files, reports, complaints and so on. Only Bosco was staring at her. In fact he glued his eyes at her.

"What?"- she demanded casually but received no response. Something about his look was making her uneasy, he was like a cat that has just swallowed a canary.

"_Over my dead body_."- Bosco thought to himself, chuckled and left her standing there.


	8. Chapter 8

Cruz was sitting in her office in ACU more than pleased. She was back in ACU and nothing could spoil her joy. Even the fact that Monroe was meddling into her investigation and got these two boys muddled up. Come hell or high water or so she thought. But when the initial euphoria over being back in Anti- Crime faded Cruz had to face the unpleasant truth about what was waiting for her today. Paperwork. A stack of files awaited her on her desk. She was kicking her heels because she was partnerless. She was going to settle accounts with them, she promised that herself. These slackers knew pretty well when to get sick. They couldn't get what dedication was about. Nothing could ever stop her from coming to work. And they left her hanging today.

"What have I done this time?"- Bosco asked Lieu. He was told that Swersky wanted to see him just after the roll call. And usually when your Lieutenant wanted to see you it meant that either you got praised/ promoted or punished/demoted. Judging from his experience it was surely the second option.

"Actually it's something good."- Swersky answered matter-of-factly.

"Good?"- Bosco was taken aback and unsure whether somebody wasn't playing a joke on him. If so pigs might actually fly.

"I am shocked myself."- Lieu retorted mockingly.

"If you and Monroe hadn't figured it out, this murder case would stay unsolved. The one with dopey guy."- Swersky added seeing that Bosco didn't take it in.

"Cruz told you about this?"- Bosco said with dismay.

"Yeah, she wanted to put you in for a commendation on this. But she said you dismissed the idea."- he sounded puzzled and maybe a bit disappointed.

"Look, I am going to tell you the same thing I told her. I don't want to remember this job Lieu."- Bosco replied apprehensively. He felt his stomach turned as memories of slaughtered body, hundreds of stab wounds, Jeremy's slashed throat came flooding back. No matter how hard he tried to leave it behind and forget, all horrible images were etched on his mind. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

"Your choice. But Bosco, good job."- Swersky said with a pleased smile. It was also a sign that their talk was finished.

Then a sudden thought came to Bosco. He decided to go while the going was good.

"I heard that Anti- Crime is short- staffed. Stomach bug, right?"-his tone seemed to be nothing but curious.

"Half of the unit is laid up with it. Cruz is back but I don't think they will manage without somebody being sent there."-he replied flatly.

"Maybe I could help?"- Bosco asked innocently as if it was a standard, ordinary question of a polite, supportive police officer when he was accompanying an old lady across the street.

"No way."- Lieu raised his head and drawled.

"Oh come, it won't hurt."- he tried to persuade Swersky to let him in there.

"It did last time."- Swersky bit back.

"This time it won't."- Bosco declared confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"- Swersky didn't like that idea at all. He wasn't convinced andsomething about itwas confusing him. Few weeks ago Bosco said that he didn't want to be involved in anything she had touched and now he was desperately trying to find a way in. Something was brewing, something that would result in troubles.

" _Because this time it would end in another place, possibly more cozy and intimate."-_ Bosco thought and a self-satisfied smirk appeared on his lips.

"Lieu, I promise you won't regret it."- he said after a while. Swersky scrutinized him carefully. His look was sceptical. He trusted Bosco and his was starting to put some confidence in Cruz but when these two were working together it was beyond him.

"You are pushing it."- he said and turn his eyes to a bundle of papers, lying on his desk.

"It was you who said that they need a hand badly. And I will keep an eye on Cruz. See how is she doing andthen maybe report to you?"- Bosco was tempting. And he knew which string to pull.

"I won't run into problems."- he reassured quickly.

"O.K. Bosco. You are assigned to ACU. But only TEMPORARILY, clear? Slight mishap and you are back in the beat and typing or retyping every possible report in the house."- Lieu warned him.

"Thanks boss, you won't…"- he started but was interrupted.

"I have serious misgivings about that."- Swersky cut in. He made it crystal clear that he was doing it reluctantly.

Bosco stood up and headed toward door. As he was reaching for the knob something stopped him.

"Oh and Bosco, keep it to yourself. If she ever finds out…"- Swersky said and paused.

"She will kill us."- Bosco added and left.

"What the hell are you doing here?"- so much of a warm, friendly welcome that he hoped for. He didn't expect her to cling onto him, kiss him on cheeks or squeal with delight but she could feign some zest. A hello would be nicer to start with.

"Hi partner."- he said dryly and gave her a smug, cheeky grin.

" Tell me you are kidding."- apparently she was distraught by what she heard.

"Swersky's order."- Bosco answered, sat in the free chair standing at the other side of her desk and made himself comfortable.

This day couldn't really get any better. She asked Lieu for somebody but from that somebody Bosco was automatically excluded. Or so she assumed. Apparently wrongly. And it was second time today. Swersky had to be out of his mind or suffer from temporary amnesia if he had agreed on this.

"Nice flowers, let me guess, Mr. Bubbly Personality?"- Bosco noticed a bunch of red roses on her desk. Those were beautiful flowers, delicate, sweet- smelling and carefully but simply arranged. The guy knew how to encircle her and wouldn't let her slip away so easily. And it didn't even dawned on her that she became a prey. She thought she was controlling it. Poor Cruz. But Bosco had something in mind, something that would effectively queer his pitch and discourage him easily.

"He knows how to treat a woman."- Cruz bit back. He deserved that little remark. Because his words were still haunting her.

"Maritza, I am truly …."- he would take back those words if only it was possible. But as always it was too late.

"Spare me."- she glared at him coldly. And it would stay this way but the phone started to ring. She picked it up and answered.

"Cruz…you sure, O.K. I…. WE will be in 5 minutes."- she placed special stress on the personal pronoun and meaningfully looked at him.

Then she grabbed her jacket, hanging over the back of her chair and speedily left office. After a moment she came back.

"Hey buster, you waiting for a special invitation or what?"-he always admired her wit. In fact none of the women he met before her could ever amuse him so much. Cruz looked expectantly at him. He jumped up from his chair, got to his feet and hurried after her.


	9. Chapter 9

Their relations were on the up-and-up. She pulled her punches. He was trying his hardest to be nice, sympathetic and chose his words particularly carefully. No hinting, tempting, arguing, he was like a lamb, boring and innocent. After a few days they were capable of having a civil conversation when driving together. It was purely professional, but well, he should be thankful for small mercies. With Cruz it has always been step-by-step. She slowly came to accept him when they were working together for the first time. She tried him in every possible way before she actually let him in. Tested whether she could rely on him, whether he would back her up when it was hotting up. He remembered pretty well how much effort he had to put to earn her approval. So now he didn't want to push his lack. She was talking to him and he didn't want to spoil it so he avoided sensitive topics. But the prospect of the big talk was hanging over and he had to admit that he was afraid of it. It was better to dodge the issue for the time being. The way she could react was unpredictable. She lived up to her reputation for temper, especially now. Showing her claws when somebody rubbed her up the wrong way. Making someone look small with just one look. And this someone was usually him. Now he was desperately trying to convince her that she needed him in ACU. It was like asking for the moon. He was sure that when he would become back number she would send him packing back to beat without sugaring the pill. He had to find a way that would allow him to stay here, close to her. Right now he was watching her as she was filling a report. Anti Crime was in a frenzy of activity today, thanks to her. She was acting strangely, running up and down, prodding everybody into working, rebuking like a mad.

"You know what came over Sarge?"- he asked Dade, when he saw that the ACU detective appeared upstairs.

"No idea. You?"- Dade was as clueless as Bosco.

"The same. Kinda suspicious, hmm?"- they were both standing and observing as she was agitated, giving instructions, chiding and showing who was the boss there.

"Yep."- he agreed. As they were pondering what could cause it they didn't anticipate her to transfer her attention on something so insignificant and unimportant as them. But two figures not moving frantically and chatting casually attracted her attention.

"Don't you have anything to do but schmooze and schlep around under my nose? If so, have fun with this."- she said and handed Dade roughly a huge pile of papers. Bosco flashed him a cheeky, satisfied grin. He was her partner so he would get away with paperwork.

"And by the way you two are working together today."- Cruz said seeing Bosco's face and the way his smile froze and faded.

"Why?"- he asked taken aback. He didn't like it.

"Because I have to leave earlier today."- she answered not giving too much. What she was going to do was her business.

" And you leave me hanging?"- that part bothered him most.

" I took care of it."- she rolled her eyes. That man was like a small, spoilt, sulky child that bristled around every time you didn't obey his wishes.

"Him?"- Bosco whined and looked at Dade, who seemed to be amused by their squabble.

"You have problem with that?"- he was getting on her nerves. Another one of his responses and he would be dead. Pity, he didn't see that coming.

"Yes, I want you."- he didn't knew whether he said it aloud or it stayed in his mind. Judging from the silence that fell and her shocked face it slipped out. Everybody was staring at them waiting for her answer.

"So you will have to do without me."- she said simply and retreated quickly. It was her way to finish something that she couldn't control. Leave. His words threw her off balance. Confused her. And she needed to cool off.

"Come on."- determined Bosco looked at Dade and made for stairs.

"What?"- his new partner hurried after him, praying that they weren't going after Cruz. You could expect everything from Bosco in his current state.

" I know somebody that will tell us what is going on."- he said smoothly as they were passing Lieu's desk.

"There she is, OH MONROE? You got a while?"- he said in a dulcet tone and tried to encircle her, so she wouldn't slip away so easily.

"Guys, maybe me later, Swersky needs me to …."- she tried to escape but no such luck.

"Now."- Bosco's tone was dangerous and threatening. Stalling wouldn't work, she was sure. He wanted some answers and he was ready to force them out of her. The whole thing seemed pretty screwy to him.

"What's going on?"- he asked.

"Nothing. Except maybe there has been a huge pile-up on …"- she said looking around as she was trying to find a way to get away.

"With her."- he added, not specifying who he was exactly talking about. But all of them knew whom it was about. Monroe had her back to the wall so she finally gave in.

"She has a date."- she revealed.

"And that's why AC is hustle and bustle? And she is leaving three hours earlier in a frantic rush?"- he didn't seem convinced. There had to be more and apparently was.

"It's kinda special date. OK? Now let me go."- she didn't want to divulge more. What Cruz told her was a secret. She confided in her as if they were friends and she didn't want to betray her trust.

"Meaning?"- Bosco was persistent; he wouldn't let her out so easily.

"He asked her out on a dinner date. Meaning: cozy, intimate and romantic."- she retorted.

"And Mr. Polite Manner couldn't pick her up when she finished? But she had to leave right now when she is supposed to be busting drug dealers with me?"- in his opinion Cruz would never do that. She was too addicted to her work to skip it in order to go on date. It'd rather be the other way around.

"Gee, and you consider yourself woman-expert? Let's see, maybe she would like to prepare herself for it? I'd say, get changed, put some make- up, do her hair? And then catch taxi and make it to his apartment on time?"- she said mockingly.

"His apartment? So this means…"- he was gawking at her.

"Yeah, that's what it exactly means."- she answered somehow sympathetically, looked at him, then at Dade and made for Lieu's desk.


	10. Chapter 10

Dade was amused by the way Bosco was behaving. After pow- pow with Monroe and finding out what pastime Cruz has planned for herself today he started running up and down as if he was frantically searching for something, making mess, angrily throwing files, banging his fists, cursing under his breath. Nothing unusual nowadays. The whole Anti- Crime was observing him nervously and carefully. As always everybody in the precinct knew perfectly well what was happening between the two of them when in fact there was nothing. Yet. It was time for his move. As he noticed the looks full of sympathy that he was receiving, it infuriated him even more.

"What the hell are you staring at?"- he yelled and immediately detectives occupied themselves with everything but him. He was well aware that they were pretending to be busy but in fact they only wanted to know what he would do. And he wouldn't leave this like that. No fucking way. The mere thought of what could happen if Monroe hadn't spilt the beans made him boiling with anger. When he stumbled upon a report that seemed to be the wanted one he abruptly flounced out. The last sign that he was alive was loud slamming of door, demonstrating his mood or rather lack of it. Dade waited something like an hour or so hoping that it was enough time for Bosco to cool off.

" Just like Cruz. What a pity, two of a kind and can't reach understanding."- he thought to himself.

Then he knocked and entered. What he saw made him smile. Bosco was sitting at Cruz' desk, skimming through the file lying in front of him. In fact reports, pictures, lab analysis were scattered all over the desk so that there was no place left. He was so lost in his work that didn't notice Dade.

"Hey dude, you got infected with cruziness, or what?"- Dade asked waggishly.

Bosco threw him a wicked grin, stirred and stretched lazily. His neck and arms were stiff.

"The streets are waiting for us. Let's go catch some perps. Come on you are longing for the thrill of the chase, I can see it. Or maybe pay a visit our favourite C.I. and have some fun with him? What are you waiting for?"- Dade tempted.

"And this?"- he asked casually and motioned toward files.

" It won't escape. Beside do you remember any paperwork? Because I don't. Neither will she. Leave it on her desk and believe me it works wonders every time."- he said mischievously.

"We won't go anywhere."- Bosco answered decidedly.

"Oh yeah? And why? You suddenly become a paperwork aficionado? Or maybe you are afraid of her?"- he jibed.

"That's rich coming from you. We need to stay because I'm waiting for… "- Bosco said emotionlessly.

"Miracle?"- Dade suggested mockingly and gave him a sneering smile.

"No, phone call."- he added slyly. And after a short while it started ringing.

"Boscorelli."- he picked up.

"Yeah, you got my message?… and what do you think? Agreed?…. that's right decision. When could I collect it? Tomorrow?… The sooner the better… And today? I will be in 10 minutes in your office…. immediately. Great!… I owe you a lot."- he put down the receiver grinning like a Cheshire cat. What he heard warmed the cockles of his heart.

"You were in hurry? So let's go!"- he said and left the office.

She was nervous. Last time she was so nervous was in high school on her very first date. Later it went smooth. Never had such problems afterwards. It was rather men who get nervous around her. She liked to feel it, to know she could control them, that they were waiting on their hand and foot. That only one glance, move, smile could trigger off such a desirable reaction. Other women envied her. She wasn't Miss Popularity, some girls were prettier, dressed to kill, amiable but they were missing something inside. She had striking personality, always witty, bossy, challenging but once in the moon showing the other side of her, delicate, feminine, alluring but never vulnerable. Some kind of magic that attracted men like moths to fire, perfectly aware how painful it could be. It was never her who was trying to get closer, the one putting effort. And now it was different, somehow strange. She was never a primping type and now she had dilemma what to put on. She was dilly- dalling in front of the mirror. Black or red? Red or white? Red too fancy, white way too frilly and ceremonial. It wasn't wedding after all and she wasn't the radiant bride. She growled angrily and chose black. Simple and elegant. She really had enough. And hair? What should she do? Wear it loose, put up or maybe curl? She was trying to arrange her hair with her hands.

"What the hell is going on with me!"- she said to herself. "Gee I am acting like a true bimbo." She cooled off and took a deep breath. Then simply tied back her hair and carefully applied some glossy lipstick. She grabbed her keys and as she was getting out, she caught a glimpse of herself in mirror. She stopped for a while to take closer look. A familiar flicker appeared in her eyes, something that could entice every guy.

When she appeared in his apartment, everything was ready. Table, two plates, glasses, expensive red wine, red rose, excellent meal cooked by him. Everything as she expected, romantic, intimate, cozy even fluffy. Everything a girl would ever dream about. But there was something wrong about it. Something she couldn't exactly put her finger on. It just didn't feel right. Everything has been upside- down lately. She wasn't her normal self. Maybe she wasn't ready for it. And maybe she wanted something else. Or maybe it wasn't supposed to be with him. A particular person crossed her mind. She felt a bit uneasy when he tried to kiss her and withdrew a bit. He immediately pulled back sensing that it was inappropriate.

"It's just…"- she started insecurely.

"Don't worry, I pushed you too much."- he said smiling gently at her. Then he softly stroked her cheek.

"It wasn't so bad after all."- she thought to herself and looking into his eyes slowly started to move her lips closer to his. She stopped startled when she heard a tremendous, loud bang.

Please tell me what you think. Is anyone interested in this or it got so boring that I should stop?


	11. Chapter 11

The loud knock repeated. Then another one. Someone was banging hard on the door. They looked at each other in consternation. She instinctively reached for her gun and found nothing. First dating rule, don't take your gun on a date unless you are going to have fun with it later. So now her gun was lying on bedside table in her apartment. He carefully made for door and opened it slowly.

"Good evening Mr. Jamison."- Bosco greeted him smugly. Hearing this specific voice Cruz spurted toward it. She thought or rather hoped that she misheard things.

"Bosco? What the hell are you doing here!"- she blurted out staggered, appearing overnight from the back of a room. He had to admit she looked impressive wearing black, strapless, slinky dress and light, almost invisible make-up bringing out her large expressive eyes and tantalizing lips.

"This is a warrant for searching your apartment. We would kindly appreciate cooperation."- Bosco addressed him with aplomb, handing him a sheet of paper, folded in half. In a halfway Cruz angrily snatched it and checked it fully, reading from cover to cover.

"What? But why..? The reason is..."- the words stuck in her throat. She was shocked and standing with her mouth dropped open. Her eyes grew wide in surprise. She couldn't find her tongue. Judging from her bewildered expression she didn't hear a word of Bosco's polite apology and explanation. She was totally struck dumb. The apartment was getting a bit crowded with the officers preparing to carry the search out. Bosco decided that in her current state she was harmless. What would be later, well he would worry about it later, but now he wanted to get her out of the picture. He came closer and slowly put his hand on her bare arm. His action made her flinch. Cruz lifted her head and gave him dazed look.

"Sarge, allow me."- he slipped of his leather jacket and draped it gently over her shoulders.

"Detective Dade will now drive you home."- he said soothingly. Seeing that she didn't take it in he embraced her slightly and guided toward door. She was too disoriented to protest and let him led herself toward Dade. Bosco gave him a meaningful look and released her from his embrace.

"So I guess we will start from here."- he told David and gave him a smug, nasty smile.

The whole team started to work diligently in kitchen, bedroom and living room. Bosco was left without particular place to search so we was hanging around, looking here and over there, keeping the owner of the apartment company.

"_God and she went for this?"-_ he thought to himself and rolled his eyes, seeing the table with half- empty glasses of red wine, dirty plates. Looking around he saw a red rose lying on the couch. A passport to romance, he used it too.

After what seemed like eternity and in fact was an hour or two, one of the officers signaled they were finished. The whole team left his apartment only Bosco stayed. He wanted to lay it on the line once and for good.

"Having cleared all vagueness of your report I don't expect to see you again. "- David said in expressionless voice. All his scattiness and helplessness that so many women fell for disappeared.

"_So the wolf finally took off the sheep's clothing_."- Bosco thought to himself. And then answered coldly "There is still one thing."

"Yeah? So let's clarify it and finish once for all. I am listening. "- he said seriously.

"If you ever hurt her I will kill you. And that's a promise. Enough clarified?"- Bosco came closer, so he was standing face to face with him and breathed dangerously.

"Didn't exactly categorize you in damsel- in- distress- guy type. More Mr. Drop-dead gorgeous afraid of emotional commitment mixed with I- will- always- screw- it- up guy. And now you are playing her protector in shining armour on white horse?"- he replied brusquely.

"Yeah, I guess that I am."- Bosco stated confidently.

"So maybe you should protect her from yourself because you hurt her pretty deeply last time."- he retorted.

"She told you?"- Bosco asked baffled. Cruz wasn't a talkative person rather a oneholding it back, inside her. It needed much effort and time for her to confide in somebody. Like with Monroe or even him.

"Indirectly yes. She hinted it here and there during our talks. I observed the way she behaves, talks to you and it wasn't so difficult to put the rest together."- David said earnestly. He could sense that there was something between them. And judging from what he heard and noticed it was mutual.

"_Damn psychologist, too nosy for their own good_."- he cursed inaudibly.

" I'm not gonna repeat it but if you ever do something that would just upset her you will regret it later."- Bosco as always had to have the last word. The were giving each other murderous looks. Or maybe it was only Bosco. David was rather doubtful about it, not intimidated a bit. A few minutes later Dade appeared. Having fulfilled his task of driving her home safe and sound he came back for his partner. He cleared his throat making his presence known.

"Bosco, let's go."- he said simply and left. Bosco gave David another harsh, dangerous look and retreated. He caught up with detective, when Dade was getting into the car. He did the same and they drove off.

"And?"- he asked nervously. He had a feeling that it didn't go well. It was better to prepare yourself for the worst and he couldn't wait any longer.

"She was calm."- Dade said simply.

"Only calm? Man, tell me something more, it's my future we are talking about. How she behaved, she was angry or hysterical? Did she talked or mumbled?"- he was biting his nails to hear Dade's answer.

"She was sitting quietly and looking through the window the whole ride."- he said. Bosco let out a breath of relief. Maybe this time he wouldn't catch it.

"But when she was getting out she told me four words that I believe concerned you."- he added flatly. Bosco looked at him. He felt a heavy lump in his throat.

" Quoting her, it was "I will kill him.""- he said emotionlessly.

He had a bad misgiving. This time he pissed her off too much. She wouldn't let him off this time, he was sure. And it would be a hell of a payback. Simply he had no stomach for this.

"Bosco, you like lilies?"- Dade asked, light curiosity in his voice.

"I am allergic to every kind of weed. Why?"- he said humorlessly. Right now he was thinking how to deal with it. And don't infuriate her anymore.

"Pity, it would be so sad and lonely without it."- he said sympathetically.

"What will be so sad and lonely without it?"- Bosco asked testily.

"The grave you have just dug for yourself."- Dade answered and gave him a meaningful look.

I am happy you like it. Thanks for reviews. If you have any suggestion how to improve it, please let me know. I hope you are on tenterhooks about what Cruz will do.


	12. Chapter 12

She ignored the meddlesome faces she passed on her way to ACU. Nosy people, couldn't they just get back to their work? Always snooping around and making gossips. And gossip's distinctive quality is that it spreads like wildfire and fuels with every person that is repeating it. So at the end of the day you find out that you are married and have six children when in fact you are single and can't stand kids. She could easily imagine probable versions of it. The baseless rumour that has already swept across and got its own life would probably say that she was intentionally making Bosco jealous and he, obsessively possessive and madly in love with her, got into a fight with the other guy and that's why the police had to intervene. She was speeding off to her office, purposely omitting piercing looks people were throwing at her, behaving as if nothing unusual happened and it was a normal day.

She went upstairs and saw Dade and other detectives having what seemed to be cosy, noisy chat. A sure bet would be that it was about the very famous yesterday's incident. That smacked of a pure paranoia. But she just couldn't slough off the unpleasant feeling that everybody was talking about her. Her, Bosco and what have happened earlier. They were probably discussing something else, a bust or today's weather, anything. Or maybe not. The moment she appeared in their field of view the room grew silent. Uncomfortably silent. Wow guys, you have gone and done it. Watch out, next time you gonna catch it. Not today. Today she was going to get even with a very special person. And the mere thought of it put her in a very good mood.

"Dade, my office now." She didn't stopped for a moment just went to her office and slammed the door. If they were expecting a show they would be disappointed. Away from the prying eyes she would deal with this touchy matter.

Dade looked at his colleagues and saw sympathetic faces around him. They all had pity for him. But even bigger for the star of the show. If he made it alive from her office, he would earn a whole new respect among Anti- Crime detectives.

"Your partner?"- he heard when he appeared in her den. She didn't bother to lift her head, staying focused on the file on her desk. She was getting straight to the point without excess of words. This meant business. And problems.

"Well...Bosco got… stuck…" He tried to cover for him. Even today Bosco had to demonstrate how much he loved to break rules.

"Late again?" You see him tell him to get his butt in here." No reaction from her. Not a glance, nod, movement, outburst of anger, nothing. She was writing or correcting this report and talking to him in unemotional, uncruzish voice. The audience he was granted was finished. He should retreat slowly and quietly and maybe he would get away. But against his better judgment he decided to stay and try to soften her a bit. Dissuade from acting at once.

"Ritz, I was just thinking that …you know…. we have been friends for some time now and I know you a little bit… considering they way you behave sometimes … maybe you should rethink what you decided, with more distance… " Dade tried his best to be as subtle and diplomatic as possible. It was worth giving a shot. Man's solidarity kicked in. Beside he started to like this always-late jagoff.

She lifted her head and looked at him intently. He had her undivided attention now. "Don't worry, Dade. I had the whole night to chew on it." She said with venom in her voice.

"But, well, sometimes you can be very…" He couldn't find the appropriate adjective. The one that crossed his mind would infuriate her. He had to find another one.

"Hot- headed?" She offered testily. She tried to keep a stiff upper lips but one more word and she would fly in rage.

"Something along those lines." He said hesitantly. Cruz gave him a quizzical look. He set the ball rolling, so he should finish it.

" More like trigger- happy?" He said without toning it down. And that was a mistake.

"Out." She bawled out evidently furious.

"Yes, Sarge." He didn't want to upset her anymore knowing that Bosco was in the line. He turned around and withdrew as soon as possible. When he got out he saw Bosco buddy- buddy with AC officers. He indeed became a man's man. Everybody cottoned to him pretty quickly. At first they treated him suspiciously, clearly remembering the whole Noble mess. But as some time passed, he fit in here and there was something more between their boss and him than they could ever suspect.

"She wants to see you." He told Bosco and accompanied him to her office.

"Be careful. I accidentally touched a sore point and she is a bit annoyed."- he added when they were standing at the door of her office.

"Gee, thanks for a kick in teeth." Bosco retorted and knocked gently. He didn't want to infuriate her right from the start. He plucked up some moxie and thought it was time to take his medicine like a man. Beside he could be satisfied. He spoiled it after all. It couldn't be so bad. He knew how he should play it out. He was just doing his work. It was coincidence or at worst simple misunderstanding. Playing dumb couldn't hurt. For sure less than admitting to having planned it from the beginning.

"Come in." Hearing this he entered.

" Good morning Officer Boscorelli, please sit down." She sounded oddly formal. And such pleasantry from her? He decided to play according to her rules , not knowing what he should expect.

"Detective Dade told me you wanted to see me?" He pretended surprised innocence. Cruz looked him straight in the eye. If she thought that he would back off or be intimidated she was wrong. Their eyes locked in the battle of wills.

"Yeah, indeed." Except she had the upper hand. A wry smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I have been talking with Lieutenant Swersky about your work in ACU. You played a significant part in one of our investigations and your achievement was impressive. I was shocked myself." He didn't know how to take it. He rather expected her to bite his head off and this talk was leading to, he didn't exactly know to what and it was worrying him. It made him a bit twitchy.

"Since you proved to be particularly effective in preventing …" She made a momentary pause before continuing.

"Crime?" He suggested politely. He regained some of his wit. Beside he started to enjoy this little game of hers.

"Not only."- she answered charmingly. Now it was time for the best part.

" Today morning we both agreed that it would be better if you…." He knew perfectly well what would come after that. Nothing unpredictable, he expected that she would send him back to the beat. But he thought that it would be accompanied by uncontrollable fit of fury and vicious swearing. When she was involved it could even come to blows. And he didn't want her to use him as her punchbag.

"…were assigned permanently to ACU." Cruz finished self- satisfied. And Bosco was left speechless. He was taken aback and his jaw dropped in astonishment. THIS was his punishment! He couldn't grasp it. There has to be some a catch hidden somewhere. Or maybe it was that he would be at her mercy all the time? And she could be nasty if she wanted.

"And since you will be working with me you should have your place here."- she said sweetly and turned her head slightly to the left side. He followed the direction of her gaze. He saw a typical office desk. Behind it stood a chair, over which hung his leather jacket he pulled on her yesterday. And on the desk was his catch. Thick bundles of papers were lying on it. Smacks of files were waiting on both sides of desk. She couldn't put them on the desk so put it on the floor instead. Probably every possible report in the precinct was waiting for him. The only space on his new desk not covered with papers was in the middle of it. His dear friend was waiting for him there. Typewriter. The one he almost forgot about.

"How long?" It came more as a whine than a question.

"Better get used to it." She answered content and smirking. She was finding immense satisfaction in this.

" For heaven's sake, oh come on, month, two, half year?" He asked sounding desperate and defeated. She was really evil. But still he should have expected that.

She stood up and came closer. Leaning toward him she said in her normal, dangerous voice. " For the rest of your life."

Disappointed? Or liked it? Please tell me. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Asking Lieu to assign Bosco permanently to ACU and then organizing his life so that he spent usually twelve hours riding desk seemed to be the most smartening way of teaching him a lesson. And unforgettable. For him. It turned out that for her too. She didn't take heed of one unwanted yet unavoidable side effect. That she would have to spend so much time with him. The truth was that she was stuck with him in ACU, not on him as everybody in the house thought. And the fact that David didn't show up in the precinct again after that night only fueled the gossip. He didn't call her since then either. To be honest she couldn't really blame him for not wanting to talk with her. If she were in his shoes she would be avoiding him like a plague. But now her main problem or rather bane of her life was Bosco. He could get really nasty if he wanted. After few weeks of working together and trying to ingratiate himself with her she burst the bubble making it crystal clear that she wouldn't let go this time. For sure not so easily. And then troubles started. Seeing that he wouldn't achieve his goal he changed it. The new one was set on keeping her blood pressure on stable, high level. Piece of cake for him. He just started to behave like his old self again. Cocky, balky, witty and stubborn as a mule. Always being a show- off. Many women found him sexy this way. Her too. But being also his boss it annoyed her intensely. And the more upset she was the more smirking he appeared to be.

"We' ve to go Sarge. Just got a tip about Scott's hideout." Dade's head appeared in office. He didn't bother to go in knowing that his boss would outstrip him on the stairs. As he expected she jumped from her chair and took her jacket.

"This drug dealer you have been staking out for a few months now?" Bosco woke up from the pile of reports he was correcting. He longed for some action, a standard chase would do but considering Cruz's tantrum and the fact that yesterday he pissed her off so much that he could see her knuckles went white as she was clenching her fists, chances were million- to- one.

"Yeah. The one and only." Dade said and looked at Bosco knowingly. A thought just popped in his mind. From the conspiratorial wink he gave you could say that something was up.

" Our C.I. said that he is expecting us. That means he is going to be heavily armed and have company."

" So get the team ready." Cruz answered as if he was a five- year- old child. She was getting impatient and annoyed.

"Bosco, let's go." Dade said and motioned for door.

"Oh not so fast, paper tiger stays here." Cruz sneered. They tried to outwit her but no such luck. Dade gave him a sympathetic look and mouthed "I tried" when he was sure that she couldn't see it.

"Have fun then." He said calmly, settled back in his chair and gave her a dirty, murderous look.

"I'm sure we will." She retorted maliciously throwing him an innocent look with a triumphant gleam and retreated quickly.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath and lowered his eyes on the file lying in front of him. He was at his breaking point. Next time he wouldn't deprive himself of the pleasurable sensation caused by touching her skin and strangling her.

"I heard that." Cold fury evident in her voice. And in her eyes when he raised his head and looked at her, standing in front of his desk.

"Good." He bit back tartly. And turned his attention back to the files. He could feel the rage radiating from her but kept on blatantly ignoring her. That would infuriate her even more.

"Cruz, you going or not!" She heard them calling her and since she was taken aback by his comment and couldn't find appropriate reply she flounced out of the office. As she was running down the stairs she was wondering when did he become so ballsy and pushy. She couldn't tell.

_"Point for me. "_ He thought pleased. Lately he took up a new, enjoyable hobby. Making her angry was a daily challenge for him. And a substitute for chases when he could feel adrenalin rushing through his veins. Pretty addictive too. To see her boiling with anger, not able to control her rage was something that would really make his day. It was like a constant pissing contest between them. She was a formidable opponent and could touch a raw nerve too. In fact was an expert in making people see red. And definitely she met her match now. Someone who could easily make her see red. The scenario was pretty simple. She said something he replied and tempted her. She always picked a fight. And then it directly led to slanging match and passionate, sometimes violent outbursts. He really liked to create and then heighten this tension between them. It was a little bit sexual and she had to sense it too. He didn't care about consequences at all now. She couldn't find anything more horrible for him than paperwork. And right now he was sunk in reports. But it had some advantages too. At least one. A self- satisfied smirk appeared on his lips. It gave him access to her phone. And kept him updated on her personal life. Many people called here as if she didn't give them her home number. And he made sure that one particular person would never again bother her. Mr. Naivety was indeed naïve. He wasn't too inquisitive and gave up after one call. Well he bent the truth a bit just mixing up Cruz with Narcotics Sergeant who really transferred to 53 few weeks ago. And as David didn't recognize his voice he told him modified version. It worked. "Out of sight, out of mind" and he truly hoped so. 

It sucks I know. Next part will be better and soon. At least I hope so.


	14. Chapter 14

Bosco was getting impatient. They should have been back by now. The raid dragged on and it didn't sound good. Something didn't go as planned. Maybe a small slip-up? He could smell danger. Real danger. The worst- case scenarios were playing out in his mind and made him squirm uncomfortably. Probably making a mountain out of a molehill but his nerves jangled every time the phone rang. When the little patience he had run out he decided to stretch his legs, go downstairs and pump Lieu for some news. He had no luck. Nobody knew anything. Every time he showed up there and asked about the raid they poked fun at him that he was getting overprotective. Well, these little quick trips repeated twice or maybe more than that. And listening to police radio didn't help either. Nothing. He just couldn't stand waiting and correcting reports while he was on the edge. A horrible thought struck him. What if her gun jammed? He was becoming a bag of nerves. All dreadful what-ifs and likely dramatic effects easily visualized in his head.

"Bosco, he got a radio message asking for back-up and ambulance. There has been shooting and Cruz's team was involved. " Swersky walked straight into his/ their in fact her office without knocking.

"We know that two Anti- Crime officers were hit." He added quietly after a while.

"Who?" Bosco managed to utter. The seriousness of situation slowly began to sink in. Various possibilities of what has happened were racing in his head. He had to make sure that it wasn't the one he was most afraid of.

"Cruz?" Seeing Swersky's anxious face he felt a lump created in his throat. His body tensed awaiting the answer.

"We don't know." Lieu was reluctant to admit that. He also decided to keep it to himself that Cruz stuck to her guns that she would go in as a first, so the chances that she was hurt were pretty high.

"I'm going there." Acting on impulse Bosco jumped up from his chair, grabbed his jacket and made his way toward door.

"Bosco calm down. They don't need you there." Swersky tried to stop him and blocked his way out.

"You can't stop me, Lieu. Please I have to go, make sure she's O.K." He was almost begging Swersky. His eyes silently pleaded with him.

"It's an order. I have sent them some back- up ten minutes ago. Beside you won't find her there if she was hurt. She will already be taken to Mercy's. And that's where we are going."

The ride to the hospital remained unnaturally quiet. This deep, lengthy silence seemed to be comfortable for both of them. Lieu opened his mouth to ask but decided against it. He didn't know how to put it in words what was bothering him. Bosco was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his boss watching him closely, trying to make out from his expression what he was thinking about. And there was a lot he had to deal with. First there was possibility that she was hurt. And he was worrying himself sick. The morning clash belonged to dim past but he hoped that he would have more happy memory from this day than calling her bitch. If it were something serious things between them would get even more complicated, messed-up and distant. Sorting them out would have to wait once again. She would be bewildered, insecure and feeling urgent desire for revenge. There will be no reasoning with her. It would only lead to shutting him off for good and becoming even more unapproachable. If somebody else were shot she wouldn't rest until this guy was found and she could interrogate him. She would be dogged to catch this jagoff and get even. And every obstacle she would find on her way, meaning him if he tried to argue or persuade her to take it slowly will be crushed. Either way it was going to be bad. He just had to find a way not to worsen it.

Seeing her standing at nurse's desk made him stop in his tracks. A wave of relief washed over him that she was alive. He fixed his eyes on her searching for possible injuries. Nothing, not a scratch and he could let out a long breath. He felt somebody was tapping him on the shoulder and when he turned around he saw Swersky smiling faintly. "Let's go." He said and gestured toward Cruz. Judging from the way she was behaving, phase A, meaning shock and confusion passed and she was entering another stage, anger and fury that something like that happened to her. As they were approaching her they could hear her talking very fast in aggressive, threatening tone. The only words he could make out were "arrest", "lock-up" and "gun". No surprise that the nurses were throwing her dirty looks. Well, hers wasn't so innocent either. It was sending a clear message that she would skin them alive if she could. Now he was wondering when she would reach the last phase, planning a payback.

"Sergeant, what the hell happened?" Swersky asked and that was indeed the question of the day. Both of them were impatient to hear her explanation.

" We knew that they were expecting us. I warned the whole squad to be extremely cautious with this guy." Hearing familiar voice she calmed down a bit, took a slow breath and put the wisp of hair that was falling over her eyes behind her ear.

"I never doubt it but I want to hear how it did come about." Lieu said sternly.

" When we showed up there these perps opened fire. I went in as a first and …"

"You went as a first! How stupid are you?" He couldn't believe she could be so unreasonable and expose herself so foolishly. It simply couldn't get it into that thick skull of hers that there was always another method, possibly not as bloody dangerous as the one she used.

"Somebody had to." She bit back. Both Swersky and Cruz were now giving him irritated looks.

"… and then shots rang out everywhere. I jumped behind something and returned fire. Think that got two or three of them. And then I saw that Jance and Glen got hit. You know the rest."

She paused to take a breath.

"And Scott?"

"He got away." Cruz was forced to admit. She run her had through her long, brown hair. Bosco tried to read the expression on her face. She was focused. Set on something. Thoughts were racing through her head. It was obvious for him, he had seen here in this state before.

" I will kill that son of a bitch." She banged her open hand on the wall. It must have hurt. He wouldn't be surprised if a swollen bruise would form tomorrow on her hand. That little outburst was a sign that thefinal phase has begun.


	15. Chapter 15

Just as he expected she got obsessed to catch this guy. She strained every nerve to find him trying all contacts and sources she had. But the perp disappeared without trace. Even her best C.I. couldn't supply her with so much as a snippet of information. Street's locked up tight about it. And they got nothing. The man couldn't simply vanish from the face of the earth; she didn't believe in disappearing acts. She rather put it down to the fact that she hadn't pulled right strings. The more time she spent on this case the more frustrated and impatient she grew. From the gleanings she gathered so diligently and then carefully analysed and reanalysed she should have pieced it together by now. But one puzzle of this jigsaw was still missing, the linking one. She was getting more and more driven to find it and even Swersky noticed that. He was getting worried that she would do something reckless and erratic.

"You are going with me." He saw ten long, slender fingers lying in front of him. As he slowly lifted his head from the reports and files scattered all over the desk he saw the owner of these pretty hands and voice. In fact everything was pretty there. She was leaning toward him but not a close as he wished. A safe distance was always kept. Her hands pressed firmly to his desk supported her weight.

'You pulling your punches?"

"Nope, just giving you a fair crack of the whip." He was giving her piercing, suspicious look. He didn't believe in such a sudden change of heart. Not a hope in hell. And she was grinning wickedly.

"You going or your ass stuck permanently to the chair?" He managed to catch up with her on the stairs.

"What have come into your little perverse mind this time? What kind of sadistic assignment? I'm not going anywhere. I give up. You won. I have had enough of it. You satisfied?" She gave him a disapproving, irritated look. Why has he always thought that he was the center of the universe and everything she did involved him in some way?

"Absolutely. So when you stop behaving like a pesky child I will be waiting in RMP. But don't make me wait too long. You know what happens then." She retorted and retreated hastily.

"So where are we going? What do you want me to do this time?" He was the driver even though he didn't have the foggiest idea where he should go. He just followed her clues as to where he should turn. First left, then the third right and that were the only directions she gave him. On the way to mysterious somewhere he desperately tried to drag it out of her but she was sitting comfortably in silence, her eyes fixed on the road.

"Play a male prostitute?" She gave in to overwhelming temptation to torment him a bit. When her words sank in and prospect of what he would have to deal with come to his mind she got the reaction she expected.

"No way in hell. I want out." He tried to pull off but get caught in traffic. She slowly turned her head and seeing his face, mixture of frightened, stern and angry she laughed under her breath.

"Just kidding." She managed to say still chuckling.

"That was mean." He sent her an evil glare and focused again on the road.

"Pull over." He heard after twenty minutes of riding around the same area. So he did as he was told. It was growing dark and the surroundings weren't encouraging. The street was empty and these little, blinds alley…well they were usually crime scenes they were called to. Watching the sporadic passerby you could divide them into two categories. First was the ordinary citizens who got lost and were straying helplessly trying to find the way out. But it was a rare occasion. They stuck out a mile here with these fearful glances over their shoulders and bewildered expressions on their faces. The other group, majority here, was the criminals they had to handle every day.

"Tough neighbourhood?"

"Yeah." She gave him a knowing look.

"So what are we doing?" He asked calmly, his eyes not leaving the street, observing it carefully and watching out for any signs that would indicate crime or danger.

"Waiting." So much of an explanation she owed him. One word should make everything clear for him or so she thought. But he didn't.

"For what?" He could get everything out of her if he approached her skillfully. The magic word was patience.

"For Scott's brother. I got wind of that he's gonna trade dope with some guy. Today and here." She finally spilt the beans. He should have guessed that it was about that jagoff. She would never let go. But he still had some doubts.

"I don't get it." She gave him a funny look that meant " Even a five- year - old would have figured it by now."

"Why me?" It was irritating her that he thought that everything she did always had a hidden meaning that concerned him somehow.

"You said it, tough neighbourhood." She said simply and checked her gun.

" Oh, well try something that could actually convince me."

"I had limited choice." She said and looked straight in his eyes. They were giving each other piercing looks.

"Yoshi?"

"He and Dade had a morning shift." A sly smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Her eyes still glued to his.

" What about Johnson?"

"Johnson and Lopez are working undercover in Chinatown. Couldn't reach them." Her eyes moved toward the street as some figures in the distance were slowly approaching them.

"So I was the only one left?"

"I told you I had limited choice. And could we finish this little talk? Because our guy is here and I don't want you to mess it up. If he slips away this time I will later make your birth certificate a worthless document."

"They will do it even sooner." He said and looked at two people approaching their car slowly with guns drawn and pointed at the windscreen.


	16. Chapter 16

"We have a problem." Bosco stated calmly and slowly reached for his gun. As he touched the holster he felt a firm clasp. Her hand clawed at his trying to stop him. He looked at her questioningly.

" If we bust him now he won't lead us to his brother and we will never catch this guy." She said breathlessly, looking stir- crazily around the car. She was agitated, desperately trying to find a solution that wouldn't blow their cover or get them killed.

"So what? You want me to sit here and wait as they cram me with bullets! Are you nuts!" A wry grimace twisted his face. He couldn't believe that she was endangering both of them because she didn't want to spoil any chance to catch Scott. If they made it alive he would talk with Lieu about sending her on course on risk assessment.

Suddenly she stopped and remained stock- still for a few seconds. Her eyes grew pretty wide and locked on him. "Your vest?" She mumbled.

He reacted automatically. His hands instinctively reached for his chest and felt nervously for it. Finding none he cursed under his breath. He forgot about it trying to make it to RMP in record time. Other way Cruz would bite his head off for being late.

"Pull off your shirt." She quickly unfastened the belt with her gun, put it into the glove compartment and wildly kicked off her shoes.

"In a few moments we will look like a two slabs of chopped meat and all you worry about is my shirt?" He whispered furiously, staring at her with disbelief. Never again he promised himself as he was taking off his shirt over his head. It was definitely the last time she managed to drag him on one of her bloody dangerous escapade and he meant that angrily throwing his shirt behind him.

But what happened then made him speechless. He froze with shock when Cruz jumped onto his laps. She sat straddling him and frantically fighting with buckle of his belt.

"What the…" He regained his voice when she was fumbling tooth and nail with the buttons of his jeans. Some would probably be missing later.

"What two people can do in a car beside staking out and having sex?" She pushed him roughly so that his back was pressed against the seat.

"So you want…us…" He managed to stutter. The prospect wasn't so horrible, under different circumstances he would call himself lucky and be in seventh heaven. But it caught him totally off guard and he didn't know how to react to her sudden offer.

"Keep on dreaming." She looked at him mockingly and kissed him long and hard on mouth. His heart skipped a beat. He was totally paralysed with shock and fear but a massive upsurge of sexual feeling rushed through his body. After a while he returned and deepened the kiss. It became hungrier and more passionate. She began trailing fierce kisses up his neck, sucking his skin and making her way toward his ear.

" Just in case, I have my other gun on the ankle." The sensation of hot air against his wet skin was unbearable. Beside she was teasing his earlobe, gently biting it. A low groan escaped his mouth. He decided to check this little news she gave him. She wasn't lying. Placing his hand on her ankle he could feel through the material of her pants a tough form of it. It was beyond him why somebody would carry both on and off duty gun. But it was Cruz and she was in class by herself. An idea came into his head. He would probably pay a hell of the price for what he intended to do now but it would be later and it was definitely worth it. His hand started to slowly move up her calf, passing her knee and then gently fondling her thighs. He was caressing her hips ruggedly, putting more pressure and strength. The uneasiness he felt disappeared without a trace. One thought consumed him completely. Or it was rather burning desire to make sure that things would run their course.

"You are pushing your luck." She looked at him intensely and threateningly. He was overstepping the limits she set and tried so hardly to keep within for the last month. And now she felt that it was getting out of control and soon she wouldn't be able to stop it. She wouldn't want too.

"You want it to be convincing or not?" He retorted and met her gaze. His eyes fell on her lips moist, bit parted and now irresistibly alluring. Her face was so close that he could feel the heat radiating from her pinky cheeks. He lifted his hand and slowly ran his fingers through her hair. Still gently stroking her hair he drew her nearer inch-by-inch and tenderly brushed her lips.

She pulled away reluctantly hearing a sharp sound. Somebody was clanking on the driver's window apparently with gun. She moved backwards a bit and looked at him. Hoping that her plan would work out she rolled down the steamed- up window and stuck her head out of it. She put her right forearm and elbow on the frame. The other hand rested on his waist close to his gun.

"Hey I'm working here." She said briskly, appearing to be cheeky, annoyed and unimpressed with the guns they were holding. She found that somewhat ironic. Her words were absolutely true. She was working here, well maybe not this kind of work. But it wasn't her fault that this guy misinterpreted it. He could have been more inquisitive. And distrustful. She was breathing raggedly or maybe just pretended to do so. After a brief moment she got her breath back. The guy they assumed to be Scott's brother leaned forward and a little bit into the open window and looked around studiously. Approaching the car he caught sight of what they were doing. Beside what he saw seemed to convince him that Bosco and Cruz were one of countless couples making out in the back seats of the cars. Only this time it was front seat.

"Hey stranger you need a girl?" She smiled encouragingly but in fact it was a grin that hunter put on his face when he caught his prey. Obviously she was trying to attract him behaving in a way every hooker would.

"Get lost or cops are gonna find you tomorrow with your brains blown out."

"Gee, no need to be so rough. You like it this way?" The guy glanced at her, mixture of pity and indulgence in his eyes. Judging from that look he she was another brazen hussy for them. Not the slightest suspicion about it. Morons, they really fell for that.

"Come on." Bosco whispered urgently to her ear and gently pushed her as if he wanted to help her back to her seat. Unwillingly she withdrew and sat there. Bosco turned around, grabbed his shirt, put it on and buttoned his jeans. All this time Cruz was shooting them malevolent, insolent glares still playing her role. Bosco rolled the window up, switched on the engine and pulled away.

"Maritza…" He started calmly when he parked in front of precinct and shut the engine off. Somewhere along the way he managed to collect himself, come to terms with what happened and be rational about how to deal with it. Ot at least he thought so.He hoped she chewed on it too.

"Don't." Or maybe not. He debated with himself whether he should let go and bring it later. He could give it a shot once again and push her a bit.

"But we…"

"Forget it." She answered calmly. Her eyes, round, a bit surprised and unusually gentle settled on his. The words he wanted to say to persuade her or just make her think about it stuck in his throat. Beside she didn't give him a chance to reply. Next moment she was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope you enjoyed it. Please don't be too harsh, it's my first story finished. Lack of time, lack of dictionary, lack of ideas.But if you still liked it tell me and maybe I will write a sequel.

Leaving him in the car seemed to be the best option. Locked in her office she had to admit it was the only one. That thought didn't belong to pleasant. The long, deep breath that was supposed to calm her down was let out with great frustration. She really hated this, to be forced into a corner. But that's what he did. Cause if she had stayed in the car she would have had to face him. And that would mean talking about what happened earlier and earlier than that. Cruz knew pretty well what or at least could predict what he would say. And simply she didn't have guts for this. Now. She didn't want to hear that part. Now. She didn't feel prepared to give him the answer. For sure not the one she believed to be so obvious. Deep down she felt that if Bosco was really persuasive or didn't let her go she would surrender without much resistance. And the fact that she was considering it an option made her scared out of her wits. Or maybe it was just her mind. Cause there was a little part of her that was thrilled to bits. That knew that was going to come about. Hoped for it too. That part told her to trust him even though he should be the last person considering all that happened. To accept the help and support he offered. That part believed in them. Or rather miracles. And now tempted her to end what started in the car in different way than her mind told her to.

And well, he couldn't forget it. He didn't want to. Her action confused him but also left him wondering what could be behind it. And apparently there has been more than he expected. Other way she wouldn't be running away faster than she could. That convinced him that she felt something too. Yeah, too. He wouldn't deny that. Cause there was a little part of him that still cared about her. That never stopped actually. He thought that it died in that shooting in the hotel room. But it just got drown out. That part always kicked in when Cruz was hurt and alone and wanted to protect her, bring comfort, sense of security. Somehow it got him involved in her life even though his mind was warning him not to. She was doing that too. But it pushed him and he couldn't resist and leave her alone.

"You want something Bosco?" Cruz asked dryly, focused on correcting the report lying in front of her. She didn't bother to raise her head and see knowing perfectly well who was interrupting her. Only one person would enter her office without knocking. And that would be Bosco.

"Yes." He wasthe exception also in other categories starting with "only one person". Almost every officer that happened to be in her den was at least a little bit uneasy. A little intimidated. She had this effect on people. But not Bosco. He made himself comfortable here some time ago. As he shut the door to her office, he leaned against it, supporting his back. For a long moment he was just staring at her intently. She could clearly sense that. And it was leading to third category.

"And that would be?" She asked casually, looking through the report for the last time, checking for the mistakes that could have escaped her notice. Finding none she signed it. A look of concentration was present on her face. Feigned, but he couldn't tell that. The way he was gazing steadily into her face, trying to make eye contact was annoying her. Making uneasy. Only one person could get on her nerves without using words. Or with very little of them.

"What?" She asked again and raised her head. For a long moment they just stared at each other, their eyes locked together.

"Where do we stand Cruz?" He asked quietly after a while. That was indeed a good question, she thought to herself.

"Where we used to. I'm your boss. " Cruz answered warily and got up from her chair. She took the paper and approached filing cabinet where they kept past reports.

'Up here you were always my boss. And you didn't seem to mind that earlier." He added calmly.

"Get over it Bosco. What happened in the car didn't mean anything. It was just a cover that kept us from visiting coroner's office in much more tragic circumstances than usual." She said focused on the contents of the second drawer up. But something didn't fit here. Then she realized she was going through the wrong one. It was his fault. He was distracting her. She pushed that drawer shut with a bang and opened top one.

"Just a cover?" His face twisted into a grimace of disbelief.

"Yeah. So don't get any idea." She said simply, found the right place and put the report there. Her task was finished. She turned around and nearly bumped into him. Somehow he managed to approach her unnoticed. And this sudden appearance in front of her took her by surprise. It startled her. She tried to take a step backwards just to feel her back pressed against the filing cabinet. And as he placed his hands on the top of it, on both sides of her and leant forward she was left without a way to escape. She had to admit she was trapped.

"So you felt nothing when we kissed and…?" He was close, way too close to think or behave reasonably. Or to try to reason with him. She could feel his cologne, heat radiating from his body and her resolutions and knees melting witch every inch he moved nearer.

"Nothing." She repeated after him trying to sound convincing and sure. All the time avoiding his eyes knowing well what would happen if she didn't. A total disaster.

"And you don't want more?" He gently put his hand under her chin and lifted her face, forcing her to look at him. That moment she knew she lost it. He knew that too as a faint smile played across his lips.

"Don't lie to me again." He said as his eyes moved slowly to her lips and back to her eyes telling her what he was going to do now. Trying to read whether the response he would get would be the one he wished for. He brushed her lips softly and that developed into a long, gentle kiss. When he pulled away he looked at her expectantly as if he was asking her a question. A question he wanted her to answer. And it was a serious one.

Something was telling her to stop it. To push him away and leave. That she should do it. Instead she lifted her hands and closed them around his neck hauling him lightly to her lips. And started something much less innocent than before.


	18. Chapter 18

Something that they finished in more cozy and intimate place, just as it once crossed his mind.It was her apartment and more precisely her bed. And she was lying there with him. Or rather at him, sleeping peacefully. It seemed that she enjoyed the dream she was having. He could tell that from the gentle smile that crept on her lips. Maybe she was dreaming about him? That thought made him smile too. His hand brushed slowly against her long, shiny hair and played gently with a wisp that fell over her eyes. He put it behind her ear and tenderly caressed her soft cheek realizing how much he missed the touch of her skin. He looked at her but his eyes seemed distant. Focused on something else. Indeed there was a lot going through his mind now. He didn't expect that so much would happen so soon. That she would let him here and trust again. But last night showed him what it meant to her. For them. And as much as he wanted to start this with straightening things out with her, talking about past, explaining and letting her explain, something different came as a first. And there was a lesson for him in that too. That it was now, here and them. Nothing he could plan or control. Or take for granted. And that he should be thankful for that second chance. Things could have shaped differently at many stages, with Lettie, Noble and shooting in the hotel room, her rape. And there could be no such point that they reached now. Things that happened, simply happened and they had to accept that. Every single one had a meaning and reason. Taught them something. Changed in one way or another. But it was time to put it behind. Not forget, that would be impossible. Some would stay with them for the rest of their lives. But they had to move on. There was something more waiting for them. And he was not going to screw it up this time.

He was so absorbed with his though that he didn't hear her mobile phone ringing. And it kept on ringing for some time. That's when he felt her shifting uncomfortably. She was mumbling something drowsily too. He couldn't really make it out but it caught his attention. Her hand reached toward bedside table, groping blindly for the phone. Seeing that her patience was running out with every dial tone he decided to help her. Covering her hand with his he slid it slowly toward the edge, where the cause of her irritation was. And together they found it. She propped herself up on one elbow, rubbing her sleepy eyes that squinted against the brightness of her bedroom.

"Cruz. Yeah it's me." She picked it up. And as the person on the line was talking she looked at Bosco mildly amused and smiled knowingly. He smiled back a bit confused. Something put her in a good mood and he wanted to know what it was.

" Oh really?" She asked innocently and tried to suppress laughter. He wondered what the hell could be so funny. And he was about to learn.

"Could you explain me what my flowers are doing on Sgt. Phillips's desk?" She asked calmly and put the phone back at the bedside table. After that she looked at him questioningly.

It knocked him for six. The smile on his lips froze and vanished. He was clueless and gawking at her helplessly.

"I don't have idea." He managed to say. But she didn't seem convinced.Not at all. She arched a brow and gave him a suspicious look.

Slowly as the initial confusion passed the painful realization dawned on him. It was something that completely slipped his mind. A little, white lie he promptly forgot about. But apparently it didn't forget about him. He looked at her innocently, trying to soften her. And opened his mouth to deny it once again.

"What about yesterday's lying part?" She got him here. And left him speechless.

"Oh come on Bosco." She tempted as her hand gently fondled his chest, drawing circles lower and lower.

"You know I will drag it out of you anyway." He never doubted that. Judging from how much she has already managed , during that night, it was going to be a piece of cake for her.

"You told David that I got transferred, didn't you?" She leant and whispered sultry to his ear, knowing pretty well which button to push.

'It's just that… I was jealous." Maurice Boscorelli admitting that he was jealous. It was definitely worth living to see that day.

"And that's why a bunch of red roses is lying on desk of Narcotics Sergeant of 53?" She asked astonished.

"Well, it's not something that any women would mind. Right? Even if she is Narcotics Sergeant." He regained some of his wit and relaxed. Obviously there was nothing to worry about.

" Except, it's he." She said with a self-satisfied smirk on her lips. He was gonna catch it this time.

"What?"

"Sergeant Phillips is he. Worked with him a couple of times. Rough methods, tough guy. " She added and chuckled seeing his face.

" You are joking, right?" He asked uneasy hoping that it was another one of her silly, little games designed to add some sparkle to his life.

"Nope. But the whole unit was joking and teasing him about the secret admirer that sent him flowers. But wait for the best part." She was finding immense satisfaction it this and couldn't stop grinning.

" His wife showed up in the precinct and saw the flowers." She revealed.

"He should have told her it was for her." He sounded unimpressed by her revelation. There was nothing big in that. Nothing that could cause the scale of trouble he got used to. He was more worried about the "it's he" part.

'He did."

"So what's the problem?" He asked confidently.

'There was a note attached to bouquet and addressed to me. And believe me it was very personal. So you can probably imagine her reaction."

"Bosco?" He seemed to be somewhere else. She knew where, but there was still something she wanted to tell him. He turned his head and threw her a dirty look. She had his undivided attention now.

"Did I mention that he wants your head on his desk?" She waited till her words would sink it. And when they did he nearly fell from the bed, scared to death.

"Maritza you wouldn't do that…" He started and seeing her smiling, triumphant face he whined " Tell me you didn't…" He looked at her pleadingly, feeling growing fear inside.

"You are an idiot." She said and laughed softly. And he felt like one. But when he met her eyes there was so much tenderness and softness in them that it made him smile too. And he decided to risk the question that has crossed his mind million times that day.

"But you love me that way, don't you?" He asked half jokingly, half seriously.

"Yeah." And gotpretty serious answer.


End file.
